Simon Redskull
Simon Redskull is the Main Pirate of the User:Tama63 and is in the guild Pieces of Me.He manages the Guild Website and some Guild Activities.He often turns up to GM events as well as player events. He is Currently notoreiety level 50 and has mastered all weapons apart from greanades.he has the sacred Green Hair and works at Daggerpaine Industries in their Ship Building Department. He enjoys Privateering and sometimes PvP.He is in the Crew of the Green Runner in the Royal Navy SVS Championship. Friends List #Kat Bluebonnet #Steps(players) #John(player) #Edgar Wildrat #Richard Goldvane #Jack Pistol #Cortez #Blossom De vine #Davy Hookwrecker #Curycoo #Guest Number 1 #GenLawrence #Jaayz #Danielle O Powder #Gracie O Powder #Talon O Powder #Jim Hexskull #Carlos(Spania GM player) #Angel Firefury #Jade Wildfury #Sun Cho #Li Wildfury #Red Queen Gallery screenshot_2011-07-31_12-04-13.jpg screenshot_2011-09-25_15-07-36.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-29 07-34-09.jpg Screenshot 2011-07-22 14-40-18.jpg Screenshot 2011-07-19 17-45-25.jpg Screenshot 2011-07-24 10-11-52.jpg Screenshot 2011-07-07 19-43-58.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-01 15-31-51.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-25 13-50-25.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-01 17-26-41.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-11 14-44-07.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-21 01-35-58.jpg Weapons Cutlass (Level: 30) *Hack (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Slash (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Cleave (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Flourish (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Stab (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Parry (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Endurance (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Sweep (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Brawl (Special Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Taunt (Special Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Bladestorm (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 Pistol (Level: 30) *Shoot (Combat Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Lead Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 1 * *Venom Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 1 * *Bane Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Hex Eater Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 1 * *Silver Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 4 * *Steel Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 5 * *Sharp Shooter (Passive Skill) *Rank: 5 * *Dodge (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Eagle Eye (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Take Aim (Combat Skill) *Rank: 5 Dagger (Level: 30) *Cut (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Swipe (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Gouge (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Eviscerate (Combo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Finesse (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Blade Instinct (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Asp (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Adder (Special Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Throw Dirt (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Sidewinder (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Viper nest (Special Skill) *Rank: 3 Grenade (Level: 18) *Throw (Combat Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Explosive (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Stink Pot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Fire Bomb (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Smoke Bomb (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 1 * *Long Volley (Combat Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Determination (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Demolitions (Passive Skill) *Rank: 1 * *Toughness (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Ignore Pain (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 Voodoo Staff (Level: 30) *Blast (Combat Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Soul Flay (Hex) *Rank: 2 * *Pestilence (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Wither (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Flaming Skull (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Banish (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Desolation (Hex) *Rank: 2 * *Concentration (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Spirit Lore (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Conservation (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Spirit Mastery (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 Voodoo Doll (Level: 30) *Attune (Combat Skill) *Rank: 5 * *Poke (Combat Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Swarm (Hex) *Rank: 2 * *Heal (Spell) *Rank: 3 * *Curse (Hex) *Rank: 2 * *Scorch (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Cure (Spell) *Rank: 2 * *Grave Shackles (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Life Drain (Hex) *Rank: 3 * *Focus (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Spirit Ward (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 Cannon (Level: 30) *Shoot (Combat Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Round Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Chain Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Grape Shot (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Firebrand (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Explosive (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Fury (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 5 * *Rapid Reload (Passive Skill) *Rank: 5 * *Barrage (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Shrapnel (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Thunderbolt (Ammo Skill) *Rank: 3 Sailing (Level: 30) *Left Broadside (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Right Broadside (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Full Sail (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Come About (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Open Fire (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Ramming Speed (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Take Cover (Ship Maneuver) *Rank: 3 * *Windcatcher (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Tacking (Passive Skill) *Rank: 2 * *Treasure Sense (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 * *Taskmaster (Passive Skill) *Rank: 3 Fan_GM:Simon_Redskull(Ghost)|Ghost Fan_GM:Simon_Redskull(EITC)|EITC Fan_GM:Simon_Redskull|GM Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pieces of Me Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:No Groggy Club Member